ButcheryYields
Butchery Yields per 10k Stack of Carcass: "Total" = Amount of gold received when selling all derived materials to an NPC vendor Bush Pig 3800 Meat 1000 Tissue 200 Emalj 700 Fullgrain leather Total: .40g Horse 1200 Meat 600 Tissue 1000 Fullgrain Leather 160 Emalj Total: 0.508g Pig 4000 Meat 800 Tissue 250 Tallow 800 Fullgrain Leather 100 Emalj Total: 0.793g Ratzar Worker 800 Arthropod Carapace 1000 Crepite 2600 Meat Total: 0.94g Nitre Flinger 1200 Anthropod Carapace 3500 Meat 1600 Crepite ?? Nitre Total: .99g (plus Nitre) Molva 500 meat 600 bone tissue 620 fullgrain leather 200 molarium 200 ironbone 200 Incisum 50 tallow Total: 1.259g Campadon 600 Meat 720 Fullgrain Leather 200 Molarium 500 Tissue 200 Ironbone 240 Incisum Total 1.37g Chelus 600 Meat 920 Tissue 760 Carapace 400 Keeled Scale Total: 1.47g River Prowler 600 meat 1280 bone tissue 320 compact horn 310 horned scale 50 tallow Does NOT drop platescales Total: 1.70g Guar 440 Meat 720 Fullgrain Leather 200 Emalj 480 Horn (approximated) 160 Compact Horn 7200 Tissue Total: 1.85g Brown Bear 120 Molarium 1500 Meat 360 Quality Leather 300 Ground Fur 100 Guard Fur 880 Tissue Total: 1.92g Dev Murah 19250 value per stack 1170 Bone Tissue 1900 Meat 560 Dev Murah Skin 80 Molarium Total: 1.925 Wisent 1600 Meat 880 Fullgrain Leather 440 Horn (approximated) 1200 Tissue 440 Wool (approximated) 200 Emalj Total: 1.93g Night Snatcher 2500 Meat 2000 Tissue 1000 Fullgrain Leather 1000 Ground Fur 300 Emalj Total: 2.04g Taur Dog 2000 Meat 920 Tissue 400 Fullgrain Leather 320 Ground Fur 200 Guard Fur 200 Molarium Total: 2.06g Shore Prower 550 Meat 50 Tallow 1200 Tissue 200 Horned Scales 350 Compact Horn 100 Platescales Total: 2.08g Black Bear 1500 Meat 920 Tissue 320 Ground Fur 400 Quality Leather 140 Molarum 120 Guard Fur Total: 2.10g Horntail 600 Meat 840 Ironbone 480 Keeled Scale 600 Carapace (approximated) Total: 2.18g Razorback 1400 Meat 150 Molarium 300 Compact Horn 600 Fullgrain Leather 700 Ironbone Total: 2.28g Mountain Spider 3500 Meat 1000 Crepite 140 Dense Crepite 839 Anthropod Carapace Total: 2.28g White Bear 1500 Meat 75 Tallow 920 Tissue 320 Ground Fur 120 Guard Fur 140 Molarium 400 Quality Leather Total: 2.38g Nitre Guardian 2600 Meat 880 Crepite 80 Dense Crepite 620 Anthropod Carapace 200 Heavy Carapace Total: 2.83g Snapping Turtle 600 Meat 850 Tissue 645 Carapace (approximated) 480 Keeled Scale 120 Heavy Carapace 240 Compact Horn Total: 2.85g Wolf 4000 Meat 2500 Tissue 1000 Ground Fur 400 Molarium Total: 2.93g Springbok 4000 Meat 600 Tissue 700 Horn 1200 Quality Leather 160 Emalj Total: 3.10g Tribe Rat 3000 Meat 2800 Tissue 880 Ground Fur 2000 Quality Leather 100 Emalj Total: 3.60g Terror Bird 2500 Meat 500 Tissue 600 Keeled Scale 600 Incisum Total: 4.06g Nitre Worker 3500 Meat 1600 Crepite 1200 Anthropod Carapace 400 Silk Total: 4.19g Water Lizard 4000 Meat 2200 Tissue 1100 Keeled Scales 600 Horned Scales 600 Incisium Total: 4.24g Hunter Lizard ''' 3000 Meat 2000 Tissue 2200 Keeled Scale 400 Incisum 300 Horned Scale Total: 4.58g '''Sator 2600 Meat 1100 Keeled Scale 600 Horned Scale 520 Incisum 1840 Tissue Sators drop boiled leather when killed Total: 4.58g Cougar 2000 Tissue 3000 Meat 2000 Quality Leather 400 Ground Fur 400 Molarium Total: 4.60g Lynx 2500 Meat 2000 Tissue 1000 Ground Fur 1600 Quality Leather 320 Molarium Total: 4.70g Belbus 2400 Tissue 3000 Meat 1200 Fullgrain leather 600 Guard Fur 500 Ground Fur 500 Molarium Total: 3.74g Spiderling 5000 Meat 1000 Crepite 520 Silk Total: 4.76g Weasel 3000 Meat 1500 Tissue 3000 Ground Fur 400 Emalj Total: 4.97g Giant Kurnass 700 Heavy Carapace 1000 Crepite 3000 Meat Total: 5.32g Rabbit 4000 Meat 1200 Tissue 3000 Ground Fur Total: 5.52g Lykiator 600 meat 1800 bone tissue 700 horned scales 800 incisium 2000 keeled scales Total: 5.64g Urial 3500 Meat 150 Tallow 1200 Tissue 880 Fullgrain Leather 200 Emalj 1600 Horn 1000 Wool Total: 5.70g Dire Wolf 1200 Fullgrain Leather 3500 Meat 500 Molarium 800 Guard Fur 600 Ironwool 2000 Tissue Total: 5.94g Clothos maiden queen 3000 meat 240 iron silk 240 silk 920 dense crepite 850 arthopod carapace total: "roughly 20g" -Ymiir Spider queen 1000 meat 240 ironsilk 240 silk 660 dense crepite 419 heavy carapace "It says you can learn more but I believe she drops Nitre if you learn the lore." -Horror Walking Dead/Human Carcass These numbers are approximate 1100 meat 5100 Bone Tissue 290 Emalj (Meat has no vendor value) 'Megnaton ' 2600 Meat 880 Crepite 80 Dense Crepite (approximated) 600 (?) Pansar Carapace Drops additional pansar carapace without butchery